Losing Sonny
by leafy01
Summary: Sonny Monroe is on her third year at SoRandom!. She has just broken up with her boyfriend, Chad Dylan Cooper, and is drifting further from him. But Chad is still head over heals for her. With all the girls falling for him again, including one of his cast mates, how will Chad win Sonny back? story is better than summery, please R&R!


**Hey guys! This is my first ever fan-fic! I would love it if you would R&R! This is a Channy fan-fic, but in the first few chapters there isnt much goin' on... but there will be later! thx and i hope you like :)**

**SWAC Fan-Fic**

**Sonny | 8:00AM | Sonny's Apartment**

My eyes fluttered open at the sound of my alarm clock. My hand flew over and punched it off. I sat up in my bed, wearing my favorite pair of pajamas. The pants were pink and green striped, and the top was a white tank top with a picture of a pink monkey eating a green banana on it. I walked don't the hall into the kitchen to find my mom already eating breakfast. That was unusual for her, especially on a weekend.

"Why are you up so early Mom?" I asked her, as I slipped some bread into the toaster.

"I'm too excited to fall asleep again!" She replied, dipping her toast, might I add it had jam on it, into her coffee and popping it into her mouth.

"Why are you so excited?" I asked, pouring myself a cup of coffee.

"Because it's you first day of your third year on SoRandom!"

It was true, I was staring my third year on SoRandom! I had survived the summer with my Mom. I had spent lots of the summer either shopping or tanning on the beach with Tawni, but this year my Mom had surprised me and got us two tickets back to Wisconsin to visit Grandpop. I was very happy, but Tawni told me that she wouldn't talk to me for the rest of the summer. That lasted less than a week. She got a new boyfriend, and she was "totally" into him, just like the rest of them, but I just played along, happy that she didn't actually ignore me for the rest of the summer.

"Don't you have to get to the studio now?" My Mom voice dragged me out of my thoughts. I quickly glanced at the clock, it was now 8:47, I had to be at the studio by 9:00. I jumped up, ran into my room, threw on some clothes, quickly did my make-up, and bolted out the door without saying goodbye to my Mum. When I got outside, I scanned the parking lot for my car and spotted it two rows down. Suddenly, my legs were sprinting across the lot, without even realizing it, and I jumped into my car. When I was driving I got a chance to look and which clothes I'd put on. I was wearing a bright yellow dress that fell just above my knees, and black leggings. My shoes were black flats, and I put on a purple headband. I would have to re-do my make-up and hair at the studio because my head was just a mess. I pulled into the studio parking lot and hurried to park in my assigned spot.

"Hey, Sonny!" I heard Chad call to me as I got out of my car.

"Not now Chad, I'm going to be late!" I replied and rushed to the prop house.

"Fine!"

"Fine!" I shouted over my shoulder, I heard him say 'good' but didn't reply because I was in a hurry.

I got to the prop house just as Marshal started talking to the others.

"So, as you know, thi- Oh Sonny, nice of you to show up…" Marshal looked at me with a stern look on his face.

"Marshal, I am so, so, so sorry!" I looked at him, hoping he wasn't going to be too mad.

Suddenly, Marshal, and the rest of the cast started laughing. I looked at them puzzled.

"Ooh, Sonny, I'm just having a good laugh, don't worry, I'm not actually mad! Come're gim'me a hug!" He said, as he pulled into a very tight hug.

**Chad |9:00AM | Condor Studios Parking Lot**

As I pulled into the parking lot, I saw Sonny's car in her sopt, and parked my convertible across the lot. I jumped out of my car and waved at Sonny. "Hey, Sonny!" I shouted.

"Not now Chad, I'm going to be late!" She yelled back at me.

"Fine!" I yelled over to her.

"Fine!" I heard her yell over her shoulder.

"Good!" I yelled as loud as I could, but she couldn't hear. I frowned. Ever since I broke up with her-

_She broke up with you, dummy._

Fine… ever since she broke up with me, there was a part missing, I wasn't sure what it was that was missing; I just knew something was missing.

We had less and less of our daily 'fights', those were always the highlight of my day. It felt like Sonny was avoiding me. Every time I tried to talk to her, she was either with that blonde girl, or I just couldnt say what I needed to. I don't think she liked me anymore.

I walked onto the Mackenzie Falls set and saw Chloe, Trevor and Penelope waiting for me to arrive. I walked up to them putting on my 'everything is amazing' face.

"Where's Devon?" I asked Chloe, lately she had been very supportive to me, and it started around when Sonny broke up with me.

"He's right behind you Chad." Chloe told me. I turned around, and found a very frightened Devon.

"I'm sorry I'm late Chad!" He said, looking as if he was about try cry, Wow, I know he's on a drama show, but that was a bit over-dramatic.

"Dude, its fine," I told him. "I got here thirty seconds ago." He looked too relived when I said that.

When I went to go sit in my dressing room, I saw Portlyn sitting on my couch.

"I was waiting for you, of course." She said that in a very weird voice, what was it… seductive? Why would- oh. I've just broken up with sonny, and Portlyn is already trying to win me over, again. Great.

**Sonny | 11:30AM | Condor Studios**

After Marshal's 'talk', which apparently everyone else had memorized, we went to see the renovations that were done on the SoRandom! stage. They looked amazing! The stage was a whole ten square feet bigger!

**End!  
****I hoped you liked! As I said before, there isnt much Channy at the beggining, but there will be lots later! Please R&R!**


End file.
